1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment and prevention of bed sores, and more particularly to an apparatus which effects to locally depress the patient's bed mattress so as to eliminate pressure upon an affected area of the patient's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a patient is bed-ridden for an extended period of time, one of the unfortunate discomforts to be endured is the development of bed sores. Bed sores occur because of constant pressure of the bed mattress upon parts of the body which are not structured to endure such pressure, as are, for example the bottom of the feet. As a result of this pressure caused by the weight of the body at the contact location, circulation is adversely affected, eventually leading to a bed sore. Bed sores range in severity from painful skin areas to ulceration. Bed sores create great discomfort for the patient, and are a major source of concern to hospital personnel.
What is needed is some way to prevent the development of bed sores, and once developed, successfully treating them.